


The End Is Never The End

by AlexIsOkay



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: The finale turned me into an emotional wreck so then I thought "Hey! Why not make it even worse with some fic?"Dia, Mari, and Kanan spend one more night together in Uchiura before it's time for them all to go their separate ways, but saying goodbye is harder than Dia expected.





	The End Is Never The End

Dia stared down at the ticket that she held in her hand, reading the information written there over and over again. It was still hard for her to believe: in twenty-four hours’ time, Mari Ohara would be out of the country, en route to the foreign university that she would be attending for the next few years. And just a few hours after that, Dia would be leaving Uchiura as well, heading off to the school of her own choosing. She had known that this would be happening for months. But now that everything was finally coming to an end, maybe it was just a little bit harder than she had been expecting to actually come to terms with that.

“Staring at it won’t change anything, Dia.” Dia’s attention was finally pulled away by the sound of Mari’s voice, and she lifted her eyes from the ticket to see her friend standing there in front of her, that slightly forced smile that Dia was all too familiar with by now adorning her face. The three of them were in Mari’s room at the moment, Kanan sitting on the bed just a few feet behind Mari herself.

“I know that,” Dia replied, looking down at the ticket again for a few more seconds before reluctantly handing it back. She knew that ripping it up wouldn’t actually do anything, that it would be nothing more than a stupid, childish tantrum, but she would be damned if the temptation wasn’t still there.

“It’s your last night in Uchiura,” Kanan chimed in. “Do you really wanna waste it standing around in here feeling sorry for yourself?”

“I’m not feeling sorry for myself!” Dia protested, turning up her nose and pivoting on her heels to face away from her friends at that point, but she was suddenly interrupted by the feeling of a someone grabbing onto her wrist. Looking down, she realized that her hand had already made it up to end up an inch away from scratching at her mole before she had even noticed what she was doing.

“Diaaaaaa,” Mari hummed, lips curling up into a sly grin as she loomed over her friend’s shoulder. “All this time and you still think you can lie to us?  _ Very uncool _ !”

“Will you cut that out?” Dia huffed, yanking her wrist free from Mari’s grip. Her back remained turned as she looked towards Mari’s desk, taking a few steps towards it. The footsteps behind her told her that Mari wasn’t letting her put any more distance between them, or get any of her own personal space back, but somehow, that didn’t surprise her. “I just- It’s sad,” she admitted. “Can you blame me for feeling that way?” Dia heard a loud, clearly exaggerated gasp from behind her after she said that, quickly followed by the feeling of Mari pushing right up against her back.

“Is Dia having an emotion?” the blonde taunted. “This is practically unheard of!” Mari had known Dia long enough to know how to press all of her buttons perfectly- but it also seemed that she knew how to walk right up to the line without actually crossing it. Just as Dia was getting prepared to snap, Mari adopted a more serious, less energetic tone of voice. “It’s nothing to be sad about, though. What’s that old saying? Every ending is a new beginning?” Dia didn’t need to turn around to know that the smile on Mari’s face was growing more and more forced with each passing second.

“The beginning of what?” Dia asked. “Is this really a beginning that any of us want?”

“Dia…” As she heard Mari’s voice Dia walked closer to the desk, looking down at the object that had caught her eye: the plate that they had gotten from the observatory years and years ago, still sporting the same crudely drawn on star that they had put there with marker when they had just been kids. Dia still couldn’t believe that Mari had held onto it for all this time.

“You remember the wish that we all made, don’t you?” As she asked that Dia reached down, letting her fingertips touch against the surface of the disk. She paused for a moment, but when it became clear that nobody else was going to speak, she ended up answering her own question. “We wished that the three of us would always be together. That nothing would ever be able to separate us. Maybe wishes like that don’t actually count if you don’t make them on a real star,” she sighed out. Or maybe the entire idea of making a wish like that and expecting it to come true had always been foolish, the sort of thing that only a group of children could bring themselves to believe in. But somehow, that thought was even harder to stomach than the first one.

“I don’t think that’s the case at all.” After the uneasy silence that had settled in Dia was surprised to hear Kanan speaking with such a sudden sense of conviction, and she looked back over her shoulder, past Mari, just in time to see Kanan moving from the bed and beginning to approach them.

“We’re about to go our separate ways,” Dia pointed out. “We’re leaving Uchiura. There’s no telling when we’ll see each other again after that.”

“But we  _ will _ see each other again,” Kanan replied, sounding entirely sure of that statement as she came to stand in front of Dia and Mari. “We wished that the three of us could be together forever,” she agreed. “But… I don’t think being together forever means that we have to spend every moment of our lives with each other. I think being together forever just means that no matter where any of us go, no matter where we all end up, we’ll find our way back to each other someday. So don’t think of this as the end,” Kanan insisted. “Just think of it as… A vacation. From having to deal with the two of us all the time.” Once again, words were followed by a few moments of silence. Silence that was promptly broken as Mari tossed her arms around both of her friends at once, pulling the two of them into a tight hug- eliciting laughter from Kanan, and indignant protest from Dia.

“See? Kanan gets it!” Mari declared, and suddenly the smile on her face seemed to be genuine. “Dia’s finally getting a much needed vacation from all our idiotic nonsense!”

“You really are idiotic,” Dia replied, shutting her eyes tightly, “if you think that’s actually something I would want. You and Kanan-san-” she started to say, only to be interrupted by the feeling of someone flicking her on the forehead. Dia yelped out, more from the shock than from actual pain, opening her eyes to find Kanan’s hand hovering just in front of her face, and Kanan herself looking back at her with a stern expressio.

“Really?” Kanan asked. “We’ve known each other this long, and you’re leaving tomorrow, and you still won’t drop it?” It took Dia a moment to even realize what Kanan was saying, honorifics having become such second nature to her that she hardly even realized she was using them.

“Fine,” she sighed out, a note of reluctance in her voice. “Kanan- _ chan _ -”

“Bzzt!” Kanan cut in, mocking the noise that Dia herself had made so many times before. “Try again!”

“Kanan!” she blurted out. “Are you happy now??”

“Very,” Kanan laughed.

“Kanan aaaaaand?” Mari added on.

“Kanan and Mari!” Dia huffed, before burying her face down the space between her friends’ shoulders. “You two really are idiots…”

“We know,” Kanan chuckled. “But that’s one more reason not to be sad: knowing you, you won’t last two weeks without flying all the way to Italy just to make sure Mari hasn’t gotten herself into too much trouble yet.”

“I promise to be good while you’re away!” Mari said, before punctuating her words with a wink. “I’ll save the real trouble for once you get there.”

“Please don’t,” Dia groaned out.

“Sorry, Dia,” Mari giggled, “but you’re stuck with me. You couldn’t get rid of me even if you wanted to.”

“That’s right,” Kanan agreed. “Because the three of us made a promise: we’ll be together forever.”

“Right,” Dia sighed. “I should have known that the two of you would find a way to make me regret that.”


End file.
